


That Guy

by Sykobeshi1



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Blushing, M/M, Oblivious Dongho, One Night Stands, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sykobeshi1/pseuds/Sykobeshi1
Summary: Jonghyun falls in love with a cafe worker, Guanlin and Daehwi chase after Dongho's heart, and Minki has a lot of "one night stands" with Aron.





	1. Yeah, he's cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that focuses on many ships. The main ship is 2hyun but I will write about the others because these ships need justice!

"Where are we going?" Jonghyun asks Dongho. 

"Minki asked us to go to the place he works at." Dongho answers while keeping his eyes on the road

"Why didn't we just walk there?" Jonghyun asks. Dongho brings his car to a stop at the intersection and looks at Jonghyun.

"Because if we were walking you'd run away when I tell you where we're going." Dongho says before turning his head to face the road.

"I don't feel comfortable going. You because of some of the places Minki has worked at." Jonghyun says with scared smile.

"Yeah, the drag parlor was not exactly a good place for us to visit." Dongho and Jonghyun both shudder at the thought. "But this place is different from the others."

"How so?"

"It's a ca- Oh, we're here." Jonghyun looks out the window and sees a beautiful cafe. In the front there were an assortment of flowers and couple of tables surrounded by people sitting on little tree stumps. Jonghyun was amazed to see such a stunning cafe. Jonghyun and Dongho get out of the car.

"This is the place?" Jonghyun asks Dongho.

"Yeah," Dongho replies, "let's go in."

When Jonghyun and Dongho enter the cafe a young man with the visuals of a god greets them.

"Hey Dongho," the young man says, "are you here to sit down or order to go?"

"Sit down please." Dongho replies.

"Right this way then," the flower boy says and leads them to a small table with two chairs. "I'll call Minki for you hyung."

"Thanks Jihoon." Jihoon walks away and Jonghyun stares at Dongho in confusion. "What?"

"How does he know you?" Jonghyun asks.

"I come here a lot to work on lyrics for my music because my studio is a couple blocks away." Dongho replies. "The people who work here are nice and it's not too crowded on weekdays."

"That's reasonable," Jonghyun nods, "I would do tha-"

"Jonghyun!" Jonghyun barely has time to look before Minki is embracing him. "You came to see me!"

"Minki, I think you should let him go so he doesn't suffocate." Dongho tells Minki as he watches Jonghyun struggle to get out of Minki's hold.

"Fine," Minki says before letting Jonghyun go. "I'm just so glad Jonghyun came! He wouldn't go to where I worked ever since the drag parlor." 

"I never want to go through that again." Jonghyun says and turns his head away from Minki. "I'd rather die than do that again."

"It won't happen again!" Minki declares.

"Minki. Get back to work." Jonghyun looks up and sees a beautiful man place his hand on Minki's shoulder. The man was tall he had jet black hair and beautiful monolid eyes.

"Awwww! My friends are here!" Minki whines to the beautiful man.

"Let's go." The beautiful man drags Minki with him and walks him to the place where they brew coffee.

"That was Hwang Minhyun. One of the best baristas here." Dongho says with a smirk.

"Minhyun? Minhyun. I like it." Jonghyun says, a light blush forming on his cheek. He continues to stare at Minhyun.

"Cute, isn't he?" Dongho asks a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yeah, he's cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic that I'm publishing. I apologize for my mistakes and hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Shut up Minki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minki gets scolded by Minhyun and Guanlin stutters around Dongho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GuanlinXDongho is the main focus this chapter but it's adorable so read it.

"I'm sorry, Minhyunie!" Minki has his head down in shame and Minhyun rolls his eyes.

"You're supposed to be in the kitchen helping Seonho and making sure he doesn't eat all the sweets he just made. What if all of our pastries are gone?" Minhyun asks Minki in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry," Minki says. He looks up with a pout only to be greeted with Minhyun's fist grabbing his collar. "Forgive me!"

"Did you at least get their order?" Minki shakes his head at Minhyun's statement and he sighs. "Guanlin."

"Yes?" Guanlin says as looks up from the latte he just made.

"After you serve that latte, can you go over to Dongho's table and take their order?" Minhyun asks while continuing to hold Minki by the collar.

"D-Dongho's here?" Guanlin stutters. He looks over the counter and spots Dongho chatting with a man. "Okay hyung, I'll do that." 

"Thanks Guanlin." Is all Minhyun says before dragging Minki to the kitchen.

Guanlin picks up the latte he just made and serves it to a young lady who shortly thanks him. Guanlin quickly goes behind the counter and gets a notepad. Guanlin stops to look at himself in one of the mirrors on the wall and silently thanks Minki for being vain enough to install mirrors along the walls. Guanlin takes out his red lip balm and applies it on his lips. When Guanlin is satisfied with his looks, he takes a deep breath and heads over to Dongho.

"You're so into hi- Oh hey Guanlin!" Dongho says giving him a soft smile.

"H-hey D-Dongho." Guanlin stutters before looking over at the other man. He immediately notices the man's onibugi hoodie, "Are you Jonghyun?"

"Yeah," the man replies, "how do you know my name?" 

"It's because whenever Dongho is here Minki whines to him about bringing a guy named Jonghyun, or as he sometimes calls you onibugi man, here." Jonghyun lets out a sigh of relief at Guanlin's statement and relaxes. 

"Onibugi man? Sounds like me." Jonghyun chuckles.

"It is you." Dongho laughs, and looks back at Guanlin. "Was there something you need, Guanlin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here to take your orders." Guanlin says.

"A latte please. Hyung, Guanlin makes the best lattes." Guanlin blushes at the small praise from Dongho.

"Then a latte for me as well." Jonghyun says.

"Two lattes then," Guanlin notes, "Anything else?"

Dongho and Jonghyun both shake their heads and Guanlin heads back to the counter. He focuses all his attention on making the two best lattes he ever can. After Guanlin finishes the lattes he looks proudly at his onibugi and tiger latte art. He carefully caries the lattes over to Dongho and Jonghyun's table. Guanlin places the lattes on the table and the two men look at the drinks in awe.

"Beautiful." Jonghyun says.

"Woah Guanlin." Dongho gasps, "you never cease to amaze me."

"Enjoy your lattes." Guanlin says before walking away satisfied with their (mostly Dongho's) reaction. He heads back to behind the counter and notices how red his face is in the mirror. 

"Hey Guanlin." Guanlin turns around to see Minhyun, "What's the name of the guy next to Dongho?"

"The guy in the onibugi hoodie?" Guanlin asks and Minhyun nods, "That's Jonghyun."

"Jonghyun." Minhyun smiles as he says the man's name, "Thanks Guanlin."

"He's single by the way!" Minki shouts from the kitchen.

"Shut up Minki!" Minhyun screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guanlin is such a cutie, and Minki is such an eavesdropper. The next chapter will be the same scene but Jonghyun and Dongho's conversation.


End file.
